The Becoming of Lukas Gallagher
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by the Gallaghers, in America where magic isn't hidden like it is in England. Lukas refuses to go to Hogwarts, and when forced to go shocks the wizarding world by acting like a Gallagher. Vulgar language warning


Do Not Own Harry Potter or Shameless

Takes place in goblet of fire and season 1 of Shameless

P.s. vulgar language

The Becoming of Lukas Gallagher

"Vernon leave the boy here," Petunia patted her husband to get his attention, "this is the poorer side."

Vernon looked at the blue house and then at the baby in the shopping bag, he nodded and dropped the boy off on the step. The Dursleys rushed away before anyone saw them.

1234567890987654321

"Look its a baby Frank," Monica squealed lifting the black haired baby from the bag.

"It looks funny," Frank grunted lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Aw how cute, Frank can we keep him?"

"He's not a dog Monica. You can't keep him," He peered at the baby in her arms.

"He's about the same age as Lip, we could say that they're twins," Monica pouted.

"Fuck's sake keep the goddamn baby," Frank swore.

"I'm your new Mommy now," she carried the baby in to the kitchen where Fiona and lip were, "Fi, Lip meet your new brother."

"Mommy what's his name?" Six year old Fiona asked.

Monica looked at the baby in her arms, "Lukas Gallagher, he's going to be Phillip's twin," she nodded her head at Fiona.

1234567890987654321

16 years later

Fiona rushed around upstairs knocking on everyone's door, before heading downstairs to start breakfast. She stopped suddenly almost running into Lukas holding a frying pan with a towel flung his shoulder.

"You're back," she squealed running to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Whose back," Lip asked coming down the stairs with his toothbrush in his hand, "Lu you're back."

Lip's eyes brightened, he walked up to him and patted him on the back. Fiona pulled away from him and slapped him, "How come you didn't tell us you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Ona," Lu told her.

"How come only you can call her Ona and the rest of us call her Fi?" Lip asked dishing food out of the frying pan Lu was still holding.

"Because I'm her favorite," Lukas told him.

"Liar you know she loves us all equally," he said moving around the to the stools on the other side of the counter.

Before he could answer Debbie came running down the stairs and Lu barely had time to put down the frying pan before she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Debs, how are you?" Lu asked.

"I'm okay, I guess now that you're back," Debbie shrugged getting out of his arms to sit at the table.

By the time everyone was at the table and had greeted Lukas the back door barged open and Steve walked in with coffee.

"So who needs a ride to school today?" He asked turning to face the table.

"Not me, Steve I want to walk with Lukas," Debbie smiled as she grabbed her coffee from the tray in his hands.

"Whose Lukas?" He asked suspiciously.

"I am," Lu said walking into the room with the mail.

"So you're cheating on me with this nut job," He asked getting into Lu's face.

"What no, Steve! That's my brother, Lukas Gallagher he's been away. And I'm not cheating on you, hell i'm not even dating you," she got between both of them and shoved Steve away.

"Oh, um well sorry, I'm Steve," he smiled and held out his hand.

"Oh, well Steve, I'm Lukas and you hurt anybody in this family I will kill you and hiding your body will not be a problem," Lu shoved past him muttering 'dick' under his breath.

"How come I've never seen him before?" He asked watching Lukas go up the stairs.

"Because Lu goes to Ilvermorny School of Magic," Fiona gave him a look.

"So he's one of the those Magicians then."

"No he's a wizard."

"So where's his wand?"

"He doesn't have one, he has a focus instead. Lu says that it's easier to use," Debbie told him as she walked past him to the front door.

"His pocket watch. I don't really know how it works," Fiona shrugged before looking at the clock, "Shit everybody out you're going to be late for school."

1234567890987654321

"Where's Harry, and don't tell me he's safe," Sirius growled.

Severus sighed, "We don't know."

"Why did you tell him that," Molly Weasley snapped.

"He's been asking since he escaped, and I'm tired of listening to him," Snape drawled.

Dumbledore walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, "We've found Harry, He's in America and he's just graduated Ilvermorny."

"So he is alive and able to compete," Remus confirmed.

"Yes, let's go see him shall we?" Dumbledore held out a portkey and Snape, Sirius, and Remus touched it.

1234567890987654321

"Where are we?" Remus asked.

"The south side of Chicago," Dumbledore told them.

Dumbledore lead them down the street where they were called out, "British wizards, go home you pussies."

Sirius looked over at them, the three boys were smoking and dressed in leather all of them had weapons. Sirius rushed to catch up with the group.

"Ah here we are. This is where Harry is," Dumbledore pointed to the rundown blue house before walking up to the door.

"Door's open," a female voice yelled.

Shrugging Sirius led the way into the messy rundown. A woman walked into the living room to meet them, "Sorry if I knew it was strangers I would have met you at the door. I'm Fiona Gallagher."

She pointed them to the couch and chair while she stood, "What can I help you with?"

Before anyone could answer Kevin barged in and unplugged his xbox, "Stop taking my stuff," he yelled as he left.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"We're looking for a Harry Potter," Sirius told her.

"Well we don't have a Harry Potter here, but we have Frank and he has hair and is a pothead,"she smiled at her own joke.

Lu came down the stair moments later, "Where is Frank anyway?"

Everybody turned to look at him. Sirius looked at Moony and mouthed 'Harry.'

"Don't know," She shrugged, "But there's donuts on the counter that Steve left," Lu nodded and made his way towards the food.

"Who's that?" Snape asked.

"Oh that's Lukas my brother, and Phillip is coming down the stairs," She waved as Lip walked by.

"Hey," he said and nodded to the men in the living room, "who are they?"

"Don't know," She looked at the men pointedly.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and these men are Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Weren't you on the run?" Lip asked looking at Black.

"Yes he was, Lip. Worldwide too," Lucas told him.

"Lukas Gallagher or Harry Potter, but I haven't been him since I was a year old. I found out when I went to Gringotts to exchange money I found out who I really was," He explained when Fiona put her hands on her hips.

"Well I've got to get to work, tell me what happens later," Lip said walking towards the door.

"You don't even have a job Lip," Lu pointed out but Lip was already gone.

Sirius got up to hug him, "I'm your godfather."

"Um cool. Hey look I've got to go, see I have a friend, Hark Wolf and we're studying for our final," Lu walked towards the door.

"So you can fuck him you mean, you took your finals last week," Fiona pointed out.

"Yeah well you can't get a boy pregnant, I'll move to women when I'm married," Lu called from the kitchen.

"Safe sex," Fiona called after him.


End file.
